1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display panel with special dark line patterns to decrease the transmittance of the display panel in the dark state and increase the contrast ratio thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, all the display devices are developed toward having small volume, thin thickness and light weight as the display techniques progresses. A liquid crystal display (LCD) device is a flat panel display device with a thin thickness, so a conventional cathode ray tube (CRT) display is gradually replaced by the LCD. Especially, the LCD can be applied to various fields. For example, the daily used devices such as cell phones, notebooks, video cameras, cameras, music players, navigation devices, and televisions are equipped with liquid crystal display (LCD) panels.
For the conventional LCD device, a liquid crystal layer is disposed between two electrodes, and voltage is applied onto the electrodes to control the tilt of liquid crystal molecules. Thus, it is possible to control light from a backlight module disposed below the LCD panel to pass or not pass through the liquid crystal layer, and the purpose of displaying can be achieved. In addition, the purpose of displaying different colors can be achieved through the pixel units.
As the development of the LCD panels with high display resolution, the transmittance thereof is one factor related to the display quality of the LCD panels. Hence, many manufacturers are desired to develop LCD panels having improved light transmittance to improve the display quality thereof.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a display panel with improved transmittance to satisfy the requirement for high display quality.